I Walk Alone
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: one line of shonenai. That's it. Kuwabara is out walking alone thinking of how his friends will outlive him.


I OWN NOTHING!

been writing so many of those series fics, I need a change of pace, so this little number popped into my head, thanks to my good buddy Joy-child, who is in every way Kurama, but related to Hiei. Confused?

...You should be...

1234

Kuwabara woke again, for the third time that night, coughing softly to himself. He looked at the clock, he sighed. It was three in the morning. Way to early for the copper haired man. He rolled out of bed, and sighed looking around the hotel room. The hotel room was small, with two beds and a balcony, and one bathroom. There was a beat up old arm chair, that smelled funny, which he wouldn't go near. Kuwabara normally wouldn't stay in this type of hotel, and sleeping in what he called the, "STD beds." But after the victory against two S class demons, he and the others could care less where they slept.

That's right Kuwabara wasn't alone in this room.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were with him too. In the second bed, Hiei and Kurama slept, though it took a long time to get Hiei to agree to sleep next to Kurama. Kuwabara didn't see what the big deal was, Yusuke was sharing the same bed Kuwabara was sleeping in. The only really embarrassing thing was that once Kuwabara had woken curled up in Yusuke's arms. They both received good prodding from Kurama, and Hiei after that.

Kuwabara sighed got out of bed, and grabbed his pants that laid on the floor where he'd put them. He pulled them over his pale blue boxers, and then he looked for his red shirt. When he found it he tugged it on, went to the bathroom, splashed water on his face, gelled his hair, and then left his room without bothering to leave a note.

Kuwabara soon found himself outside, head spinning. He was 27 years old, and would be 28 in four days. He had his eyes opened to a fact during the battle. When they were fighting the demons, one of them pinned him down, and with a small chuckled whispered in his air, "You think you can help them? Your just a human! You're going to die out soon, and they'll keep on living." Yusuke had thrown the demon off him, and Kuwabara had no time to think on what the demon had said. He was too busy worrying about his life. But when they went to goto sleep, Kuwabara kept waking up, the demon's words echoing in his head.

The demon was right.

He was human, he was going to die sooner than his friends if they weren't killed in battle. This thought had never occurred to him, but Kuwabara realized maybe he should be thinking about it. He was 28, and he was feeling older, soon he's be in his thirties, and then forties. Then what? He couldn't just continue fighting with them forever. Kuwabara already felt ten years older after the whole incident years back, where Yenma gave an honorable discharge to Yusuke, saying he couldn't be a rekai any more. Tried to kill Yusuke, as well as Kurama and Hiei. Then Koenma reclaimed his position, and immediately put Yusuke back on his pay roll...well Yusuke wasn't really getting pain...but whatever.

They'd gone through a lot.

Recently, Hiei had married Mukuro, and told Yukina he was her brother, which she already knew. Kurama accepted the demon part of himself as part of who he was. Yusuke and Keiko had a falling out, and Yusuke had announced he was gay. And even more recently, literally three days ago, Yusuke had told Kuwabara he loved him, when the black haired youth thought Kuwabara was sleeping. An even greater shock to Kuwabara was he realized he loved his friend back, and when he heard Yusuke say those words, he kissed him.

It was all so busy.

Kuwabara passed a coffee shop that was open all day, and all night and went inside to by a coffee. He sat down waiting from the waitress to bring him his order, and let his mind continue to drift. He checked the clock, it was already five in the morning. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. His life was shorter than the others, how was he going to tell the others this? This thought hadn't crossed anyone of his friend's minds had it?

He finished his coffee, and resumed his walking.

It was so quiet at night with no one out. He was all alone as he walked, no one here. A sharp cool wind brushed his face, and he cringed against it. He paused to watch two dogs scrounge through the trash together. He smiled when the taller one pulled out some meat, and laid it down before his friend.

Kuwabara turned away from the two and looked at the moon. He sighed, thinking of how his friends could live as long as that moon was in the sky, but how his life was that of a flower, that dies with the season. His life was going to be short, but that didn't mean he had to keep this burden in his head. He had to tell his friends, in case they truly hadn't realized it. They needed to know. He didn't want it to hit them, like it had just hit him. He turned around and headed back.

By the time he reached the room, his friends where up, moving around in a frenzy. When Yusuke saw him, his eyes lit up, and he ran to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Where the Hell have you been!" Yusuke demanded, looking angrilly at Kuwabara. Kuwabara sighed, and softly said, "There's something I need to let all of you know." 


End file.
